The following invention relates to a protective sock for enclosing a fishing reel mounted on a fishing rod.
Fishing tackle including a segmented rod and a handle-mounted reel is awkward to transport because such rods are generally too long to be broken down into convenient lengths, and because most fishermen tend to leave the fishing reel attached to the handle end of the rod. Thus, a rod and reel combination is usually carried as at least three, and sometimes four, segments of rod together with the handle-mounted reel. There presently exists no convenient means of carrying this bundle of pieces. In order to keep the rod segments together some fishermen resort to rubber bands while others use small metal twist ties. This enables the rod and reel combination to be disassembled and carried more or less as a shorter unit, but is awkward and requires keeping track of the small constricting parts.
Another problem in transporting a rod and reel combination this way is that the reel mechanism may become damaged or jammed by dirt and foreign objects or corroded by salt water which can enter and clog the reel mechanism. A desirable object would be to provide a means for holding the reel and disassembled rod combination together as a conveniently transportable package and at the same time keeping the reel mechanism safe from damage occasioned by dirt, foreign objects or salt water.